At the End of the Day
by teganhart
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I am genuinely really scared about posting it, but I am anyway. Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! And this is a wee story I had in mind imagining that Gary and Miranda are officially together.
1. Flashbacks

It had been an awful day ever since she woke up. Not even Miranda's fruit friends or vegtepals could make her brighten her mood. Rain poured all day, the wind blew and thunder rolled through the neighbourhood. Miranda had watched the shop from open to close after Stevie called in sick:

_Flashback:_

_It was 8am, an hour before opening. Miranda's phone rung demandingly and became more irritating the longer she left it ringing. She swung her arm around lazily, feeling around her unusually empty bed for her phone. The more she swung, the closer her body crept to the edge of the bed. Closer and closer. Miranda swung for the last time in a final effort to find her phone only to backfire and send her tumbling off the edge of the bed. Dizzy from the fall, she found her phone and answered it. _

_"Hello?" Miranda slurred._

_"Miranda is that you? Hello?... Miranda? Are you there?" Stevie groaned, equally tired and hoarse._

_"Yes, yes it's me! Why are you ringing so early? It should be against the law to wake-up before eight in the morning let alone call someone!" _

_"Sorry! I've got a terrible headache and I don't think I'll be able to make it in today" Stevie whined. "D'you think you could look after the shop today? It shouldn't be too busy…"_

_"Ugh… I guess… What time do we open again?" Miranda asked, slightly disorientated from the fall._

_"At nine. So best you get up and sort yourself out" The normal sounding Stevie rang clear._

_"UGH! Fine… Get better soon little one. Love-oo"_

_"Love-oo too"_

_End of flashback._

It was now 12 o'clock and Miranda sat behind the counter in her joke/gift shop, looking at the rain running down the windows. It had been quiet in the shop today just as Stevie had said (no doubt having made a chart of the average number of customers per day), so it had been a very long morning. Right then, Miranda wanted nothing more than to see Gary. He was away at a two-week cooking course in Cardiff and wasn't due back for another week. She missed her boyfriend more than she thought she would and she desperately wanted him and the comfort he brought. The night before he left would stay with Miranda forever:

_Flashback:_

_Gary had planned a lovely and cosy night to spend with Miranda before heading to the train station early the next morning. Lasagna, pavlova, hot cups of tea and a Midsomer Murders marathon. As he puttered around his and Miranda's flat putting the finishing touches on his cooking, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs followed by a loud clunk and tumble:_

_"It's ok! I'm fine! Don't help me, seriously! I am a perfectly capable and in-control adult!" Miranda yelled up the stairs. Gary laughed to himself as he patted on some aftershave. She was such a funny, caring and loyal dweeb, which is why he loved her as much as she loved him. The door swung open and there she was. Hair astray under her beanie from the wind, cheeks flushed and looking more like an eskimo than anything else. An adorable eskimo. All bundled up in layers of jackets and strangled by scarves, Gary couldn't help but laugh again at the cute but ridiculously funny ways of his girlfriend._

_Gary couldn't help but giggle as he spoke "Miranda! What are you wearing?"_

_" I think you'll find that I am wearing three jackets, two scarves, two pairs of gloves and a beanie thank you very much please -" Her voice, muffled through her scarf, suddenly stopped. The smell of tomatoes, oregano, basil and garlic filled her nose and made her mouth water. "Did you make lasagna Gary?! Oh that smells amazing!" She said, kissing him on the cheek as she began unwrapping herself._

_"Thanks. Now come here, I need a proper kiss" He grabbed her hand that still had gloves on and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and they could feel each other smiling. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Fourteen years was definitely worth the wait and the thrill of finally being able to kiss so freely and comfortably excited them both._

_"So… umm. Did you want some lasagne? I made pavlova as well and bought Midsomer Murders so we could…" Miranda interrupted him with quick kisses, making Gary lose his train of thoughts. _

_"Sorry, it's just you're leaving tomorrow morning for two weeks which quite frankly is ridiculous. I need to make the most of it while you're still here" She said, kissing him again, lingering. Gary pulled her closer and tighter. Her fingers ran up and down his back._

_"I agree… I can reheat the lasagna and put the pavlova… in the fridge…" Gary was cut off once again by Miranda's eager and passionate lips. They started edging towards the bedroom._

_"Exactly…" She mumbled underneath his lips._

_"I love you, Miranda. I really don't want to leave..." He managed to get out before Miranda cut him off once again with another quick kiss. She broke off and pulled him closer to her. _

_"You talk too much you nut, but I love you too. Now l think this is better to be continued in the bedroom, don't you think?" She smiled suggestively. Gary kissed her enthusiastically and walked them into the bedroom before unwrapping his roaming hands from her to lock the door. He would never tire of her boldness. Even though Gary's lips were busy, she already knew his answer._

_End of flashback._


	2. Stress

Miranda spent another hour just daydreaming. She was enjoying escaping the misery of her morning when Penny came bursting through the shop door looking like a woman on a mission.

"Hello darling. How are you?" She asked Miranda, who was leaning her head into her hand on the shop counter.

"Tired, hungry, sore, lon-"

"Fantastic," Miranda rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her controlling mother's rambles. "Now darling, I was going to ask you, when is Gary back from his course?"

"Not for another week" Saying that was like a punch in the stomach as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Right then, that all works out then. Belinda is being such a pain in the ASS!"

"Wrong way round!" Miranda fretted, thankful that no customers were in the shop. "Anyway, what all works out?"

Penny continued as if nothing had happened "Belinda is organising a fundraiser dinner for a local shelter next month and keeps gloating that she has 150 people going"

Not seeing the problem, Miranda sighed and endured her mother's speech as best she could. She folded her arms on the counter and rested her chin on them.

"I just wanted to know if Gary would be able to cater for around 200 to 500 people for MY fundraiser lunch to help build a new block at a rest-home in two weeks"

Miranda shot up from her seat and sprang into action. 500 people! Either her mother was absurd… or her mother was absurd. "500 BLOODY PEOPLE! IN TWO BLOODY WEEKS! Mum, Gary was lucky that he could get enough time off from the restaurant because they're so busy! I really don't know if he'll be able to!" She refused to agree, hating the idea of Gary coming home to a huge stress.

"Good!" Penny only heard what she wanted to hear and Miranda, frustrated, laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes, too tired to argue. "So I will be back in a few days to confirm numbers, and when Gary gets back I'll meet with him to organise the what I call menu-"

"Oh for goodness sake! WE ALL CALL IT A MENU!" The anger bubbled up and out of Miranda.

"-Anyway, must dash and speaking of the devil, must find Belinda and brag that I have more people going to my lunch. Such fun!" Penny left, and Miranda headed to the restaurant for a well-earned break. She wanted nothing more than to clear her head of her mother's plan to always out-do someone.

Locking the shop and stepping into the rain, Miranda set off on the short walk to the restaurant. She didn't bother to wear her jacket. Her day was going bad enough and wearing a jacket in the rain wasn't going to make a difference. Miserable, lonely, tired and hungry couldn't begin to describe how Miranda felt.

Clive was reading the paper when Miranda walked in, drenched and soaked despite the distance.

"Miranda!" Clive shouted. "Why didn't you wear a jacket or carry an umbrella! You'll catch a cold!" He rushed around the bar and started rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Miranda sat down on the stool, only to slip off into a heap on the floor.

"OW! Oh, this is ridiculous!" Miranda groaned standing up. "Clive, could I please have a low-fat blueberry muffin and a wheatgrass smoothie?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll bring your hot chocolate and lasagna right out" replied Clive, and he walked off to get her food.

Miranda walked over and sat down on the couch, now regretting not wearing a jacket and feeling the chill. The familiar smell of tomatoes, oregano, basil and garlic hit Miranda. She knew that Gary had made a large lasagna before he left, ready whenever she was. Clive bought Gary's chef jacket over with him along with the lasagna and hot chocolate.

"Here, put this on" He said, handing her the jacket. "It's dry unlike you". Miranda did as she was told and she noticed Clive looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"Oh you know what. Why are you so upset?"

Miranda finally managed to get the jacket on. It smelled like him. It felt like him. And it was another punch, knocking the wind out of her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but it was loud to Clive.

"C'mon, spit it out then" he pressed.

"I'm just… not having a very good day is all. I'm working because Stevie's sick, Gary's been away for a week which feels like a year and isn't back for another, Mum's trying to what I call out-do Belinda again, Gary's away, it's raining… and Gary's away…" she trailed off into silence and looked up at Clive whose face was one of complete knowing all. Understanding his expression, Miranda whispered.

"You knew"

"Course I did. The minute you walked in I knew. You weren't yourself. No hello, no asking for free food, no dancing round to the Billy Joel playing now" Miranda listened and heard 'In the Middle of the Night' gently playing, surprised she failed to notice a favourite.

"I've had a really bad day, Clive" Miranda stressed. "I just want him home".

Clive offered her a gentle smile. "I know you do. It's not long to go now. I've gotta go and make a phone call to… umm… a supplier but stay as long as you want" He got up and walked back into the kitchen.

Miranda was very grateful that no one else was in the restaurant. She had a little sob to herself and inhaled Gary's scent off his jacket. It was intoxicating and comforting at the same time. Cuddling the jacket around her, she closed her eyes and breathed him in before taking a few deep breaths to hold the tears. Her stomach protested so she made a start on her lasagna. Trying to put on a brave face was hard. Something overcame her today, and Miranda wasn't sure what, but all she wanted was Gary home.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and putting on a brave face, Tilly walked in texting on her phone.

"Back. Konger's! How are you? Oh! You look awful!" Tilly laughed. Miranda offered a slight smile in return.

"Thanks. Not feeling too good. Tired, cold, we-"

"Good, good!" She cut Miranda off and Miranda sighed in frustration. Was Clive the only one who was going to listen to her today?

"Now Queen Kong, I came to ask you if Gary would be able to cook for Mummy's dinner for the shelter. Penny hasn't already asked for him to cater for her lunch has she?"

"No, no" Miranda lied. "Didn't know she was having one". She really couldn't be bothered dealing with this now. "Look Tilly, I really don't know if Gary will be able to. He's alrea-"

"Oh goody gum drops! I shall call around tomorrow and sort out a list of nibbles and drinkingtons! Ciao!" And with that, Tilly walked out hearing what she wanted to. Just like Penny.

Clive walked back out to check on Miranda. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply.


	3. Nightmare

Looking peaceful and content, Clive let her sleep for about half an hour before waking her gently, shaking her knee. "Miranda, wake up. It's 4.30 in the afternoon" He said gently.

Miranda jolted awake and was slightly disorientated. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Clive! I was only supposed to close my eyes for a minute! Oh, goodness, I better head back to the shop!" She stood up shaking, still wearing Gary's chef jacket.

"Don't be silly, Miranda. It's fine. You should head home, have a bath and just watch some telly. You're too tired and upset" Clive was sounding rational, so Miranda sighed, stretched and stood up.

"Come back whenever you like, I'm here 'til 11" Clive said as she walked towards the door.

It was still raining while she trudged home. She wouldn't have been able to tell that she was crying if it weren't for the difference in temperature of the rain and her tears.

Miranda's clothes dripped as she walked up the stairs, but she couldn't care less. She continued on into the bathroom and ran a bath for herself, adding a whole bottle of bubble bath. After she'd turned on the radio, she hopped in. Her muscles unlocked and relaxed as she soaked in the soft water.

This is better, she thought to herself. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she really was very relaxed and content. While she slept, she had a dream:

_It was a glowing, sunny evening. Hand in hand, Gary and Miranda walked through a green and fresh pine forest with a white sandy beach on its edge. She wasn't sure exactly where this was, but she couldn't care less. Anywhere with Gary is what she would call paradise._

_There was silence between them, but not one of awkwardness, one of content, love and pure happiness. Miranda had a feeling growing inside of her. It felt like her blood was simmering, and she could feel the same heat and energy flowing from Gary through her. A complete circle._

_They continued walking along the cusp of the forest, the beach still in sight. Gary, feeling rebellious, smiled devilishly and said to Miranda: "Let's go inland a bit more, there's bound to be something more interesting in there"._

_Scared and anxious, Miranda chewed her lip unsure. "Oh, I don't know Gary. I like staying in view of the beach. The waves are calming"_

_"Oh come on! Don't be scared! It'll be an adventure!" Sounding like Bilbo Baggins, Miranda couldn't help but laugh._

_"Fine. BUT not too far away from the sea" she said as she clasped his hand tighter._

_The devilish smile played around Gary's lips and before she knew it, Gary was dragging Miranda deeper into the forest._

_"Gary!" Miranda breathed, running out of steam. "Stop! This is more than far enough!" she managed to get out, clutching Gary's arm._

_"You're such a baby, but I love you" he said, pecking Miranda quickly on the lips._

_They continued walking, the temperature dropping as they continued and the light was fading quickly. Miranda could see her breath in front of her. Gary still had a playful and enthusiastic expression, and this worried Miranda._

_The forest was silent as they padded their way through. Miranda curled tighter and tighter into Gary, growing more anxious and frightened every second._

_"Gary... c-can we go b-b-back. It's so col-" Miranda gasped sharply and her breathing quickened as she heard a stick snapping. Her head shot around in all directions, scanning for the source of the noise. "Did you hear that?" Adrenaline kicked in, but she couldn't get out more than a whisper._

_"What? I think you're hearing things" Gary replied cooly, tapping her on the nose._

_SNAP. Miranda's hyperventilating grew. Her heart rate quickened. The adrenaline was charged and flowing through her._

_Fire coursed round her veins as she had a growing feeling of something watching. Squeezing Gary's arm so hard she was sure she cut off the circulation in his arm, she slowly turned around._

_A hooded black figure was standing, watching, a metre behind them. Though it had no eyes, she could feel it's piercing glare._

_"GARY! RUN! YOU HAVE TO RUN! IT'S BEHIND US!" The adrenaline turned to ice in her veins. She was frozen on the spot. No matter how hard she tried, she was stuck. But Gary wasn't. _

_Miranda had never been more scared ever. She gripped his arm tighter, but she suddenly felt him slipping from her blue hands._

_"Gary? Gary? GARY? HOLD ON!" Yelling at the top of her voice, as Gary continued to inch away, the black figure closing the gap behind him._

_"GARY! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HIM! I'LL FIND YOU! RUN!" Miranda's voice began cracking, she yelled more and more. It was like Gary wasn't listening. His face was expressionless. The hooded figure took the final step and placed it's hand on Gary's shoulder._

_"GARY! NO! PLEASE!"_

_Gary and the figure disappeared in a cloud of thick, grey smoke._


	4. Sense

Her eyes flew open. Tears streamed down her face. Never before had she had a dream that real or vivid.

Shivering, she stepped out of the now cool bath, most of the water splashed around the room. Had she been thrashing around while she was sleeping? Whatever had happened, she was glad she was awake and physically fine.

Sighing, she pulled on her bath robe and went and made herself a hot cup of tea. The last thing she felt like doing was cleaning, so she left the bathroom as it was. Checking the time, she saw that it was eight o'clock.

Putting on Midsomer Murders and curling up on the couch with a hot cup of tea, she relaxed once again, but her mind was still busy and somewhere else.

Miranda couldn't help but think about that dream. What was that... thing... that took Gary? Where had it taken him? Why had Gary not said anything back and why did he just stand there? This question haunted Miranda the most. It reminded her of a time a while ago now, the time that Raymond Blanc had ruined her day...

_"Oh what? What was more important?!" Gary shouted, fuming._

_"Splitting up with my boyfriend and telling you I'm completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with you! I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out, shocked at what she had just said._

_Gary stood there shocked. He couldn't say anything. He didn't even know what to say. His body completely froze and his face became a mask._

_Miranda felt helpless, stupid and embarrassed. She wanted Gary to say something in return. Waiting was such an awful game. But hearing nothing was worse..._

A buzzing noise brought Miranda out of her memory. Her phone on the table alerted her that Stevie was calling. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but she thought it better to answer_._

"Hello my little elf"

"Hello my giant friend. So how did today go?" Stevie sounded much better, but a hint of tire was still there.

"Rubbish really. You waking me up at bloody eight in the morning, Mother and Tilly being what I call pains where the sun does not shine and the shop wasn't busy so it was boring all morning. The only good part was eating some lasagna that Gary left for me at the restaurant" Miranda took a deep sigh as she recapped her depressing day. "Sorry I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No, course not. You know I like to know everything"

There was silence on the phone. Miranda knew what Stevie was thinking, she knew Stevie wouldn't be able to resist.

"So... How's Gary?" And there it was.

"Good... I guess. Haven't heard from him for a day or two. He did say this course was going to be quite intense" A double punch to the stomach hit Miranda now.

"You miss him don't you"

"Yes! I've had a dreadful day! I just need him! I want him to tell me that everything is going to be alright!" Miranda's patience was being tested now. "Stevie I don't know I can last another week!"

"Alright, alright! But, Miranda you lasted after Gary left for Hong Kong, and that was for three months! You can't let one bad day get to you" Stevie rebuked, making a good point. "Look," Stevie sighed, softening her tone "I know you miss him, but you're not alone. I'm here, Clive's here, Penny's here, Tilly's here. You'll be fine. Oh! I know!

Miranda was only half listening when Stevie suddenly piped up.

"What? What? What's happened?" Miranda asked.

"Sorry! Um... I just remembered, I... umm... forgot to call my... my insurance company... about a policy. Must do that now while I remember! Anyway, I'll be back in tomorrow so have a nice little lie in and sleep it off. Bye!"

Miranda looked at her phone frowning after Stevie hung up. It certainly was a weird phone call. Too tired to think about it all, Miranda continued watching Midsomer Murders. She stretched out on the couch, but she couldn't concentrate on her show.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts. Maybe she was over-reacting, maybe everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.

As she thought about it, Stevie was making sense on the phone. She really wasn't alone. And though she loved them all, it wasn't them Miranda wanted to see, to cheer her up. It was Gary. Plain and true.

After ten minutes of thinking about how seeing Gary would wash relief and comfort through her, Miranda's phone began ringing again.

"Ugh! What do you want?!" She pleaded frustratingly.

She picked up her phone and looked at the screen. It was Gary


	5. Surprise

"Hello?" Miranda answered her phone, voice shaking.

"Miranda! Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?" His smooth voice replied. Air filled Miranda's lungs as Gary's words hit her. She forgot about all her cares in the world. They stopped when she heard him speak to her.

"Gary" she whispered. "I'm fine. Why are you ringing at this hour of the night?" Miranda hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to know the truth.

"I was just calling to see how you are and how everything is back there. So, how was your day?"

"Oh good! The shop was busy today, so I had my hands full there. Didn't see mum or Tilly today and thank goodness" her voice turned high-pitch as she lied. Gary knew her better than she realised. "What's your cooking course like?"

"Yeah, yeah good. Really full-on, though. Great teacher and I'm learning heaps"

"That's great, Gary. You'll be glad you've got another week then" Miranda sighed.

"I guess, but I miss you. This first week has felt like a century. It's gone so slow" Gary whined.

"That's how I've felt as well"

Silence fell on the phone. Realisation hit Miranda that this second week was going to feel like another eternity. Tears dripped from her eyes and she was glad Gary couldn't see her right then. She was crying so much today.

"Miranda. Are you really alright?" Gary broke the silence.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I'm a big girl Gary" She teased.

"You really are a terrible liar" He chuckled.

"Ok FINE! I've had a really bad day! Work was boring, mum and Tilly don't listen, it rained all day, had a nightmare and I JUST REALLY MISS YOU!" Miranda let it all out. She didn't think through what she was going to say, it just slipped off her tongue.

Gary sniffed on the other end. "Miranda, I miss you too. More than you know. I just thought you should know that and that you shouldn't let this one day wear you down. You're much stronger than you realise. Have a fresh start tomorrow, and before you know it, we'll be together again. Alright?"

Miranda took a deep breath, letting Gary's sensible advice soothe her. "You're right. I'll wake-up, have a shower, go for a walk and call into the restaurant and have club sandwich for lunch"

"Sounds like a good plan! And I'll call Clive and make sure there's another lot of lasagna ready for your lunch" Gary laughed.

Miranda was really enjoying talking to Gary. Even though she couldn't see him, she still felt his comfort that he seemed to radiate. Part of her had a burning desire to have him back home, part of her had to stay strong for him. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving his course (which he really seemed to be enjoying) just because she had a day that wasn't quite according to plan. She knew herself that she was a terrible liar, but she tried her best to mask her voice.

"So, how's the weather in Card-" A short quick rapping on the door cut Miranda off. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME!" Miranda lost her cool and blew. "Oh, sorry Gary. Someone's at the door. Don't know who would be here at 10 at night". She reluctantly left the comfort of her couch and plodded over to the door, phone still to her ear.

She opened the door, a strange warm breeze blew into the flat. "Look, I don't know who you are kind sir or madam but it really is quite late and I'm-" A familiar chuckle made Miranda look up. It was Gary, phone still at his ear.

"I can come back tomorrow if that suits better" Gary teased.

It took a while for Miranda to process her thoughts. What? How? When? Why? Her phone fell through her hands, frozen with shock. He couldn't be here, he was supposed to be in Cardiff... For another week. Just to check that he really was there and that she wasn't dreaming, she threw herself at him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist. Tears ran down her face for what she was hoping would be the final time today. Salt water stained the front of his shirt as she cried into his strong, muscular chest. His face lay in her hair, he really missed the smell of her shampoo.

Gary simply held her, rocked her. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke softly.

"Miranda, I'm never far away". She had stopped crying now and was looking up at him, chin resting on his chest. Her knees felt slightly wobbly; she was exhausted and it had been a long day. Very long indeed. Feeling that Miranda was about to fall any second, Gary walked them over to the couch where he pulled Miranda onto his lap.

"Gary, " Miranda sighed into his chest "How are you here? I mean... Why... What..." Her voice trailed off and she rested her hand on his heart.

"Well, Clive called today and said you'd just been into the restaurant. He said you weren't well. Tired and hungry. Sounded to me like you we're perfectly fine, nothing different" A deep chuckle rumbled through Gary's chest as Miranda lightly slapped him. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Clive did say you seemed upset and not yourself and I quote: 'She didn't ask for free food' ".

"Rude"

"I was going to call you on my break at course but some idiot burnt their food on the stove so I had to help clean up. Stevie called me later on saying she was just talking to you and that you were really down, and I told her that I was on the train home. I struggled to convince her to shut up about me coming home"

Miranda laughed into his shoulder. She was struggling to keep her eyes open so she gently closed them and slowed her breathing down. Never before had she realised how tired crying could make her. Gary could feel her breathing evening out and saw that her eyes were closed so he gently placed her on the couch and quickly nipped into their room to get the duvet off their bed. Once he was back, he pulled her back onto his lap and threw the duvet over them.

Still cuddled into his shoulder and hands resting on his chest, Miranda whispered quietly to him while she was still half awake "Thank you for coming home today, Gary. I love you"

Her whispers tickled his neck and he smiled, closing his eyes too "I love you too, Miranda" he said, kissing her on her forehead.

Gary thought that Miranda was the best thing that have ever happened to him. He was so much more open with his feelings and knew that no matter how he felt about something, Miranda would be there. And he couldn't ask for much more. It was only fair and he was more than happy to return the favour.

Gary had planned on watching a little bit of telly to relax, but he was so cosy and content just sitting there watching Miranda sleep. he loved the way she would sometimes twitch or lightly snore and on the odd ocassion she would sleep talk. Wrapping his arms tighter around Miranda, it didn't take him long for sleep to find him.


End file.
